Schafter LWB (Armored)
|related = Schafter Schafter V12 Schafter V12 (Armored) Schafter LWB Schwartzer |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter White 2 |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = schafter6 |handlingname = SCHAFTER6 |textlabelname = SCHAFTER6 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Schafter LWB (Armored) is a luxury armored four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' This car is the armored variant of the Schafter LWB, which features the same elements as the base model, except the armor padding on the sides and window armoring on the pillars. Like the Schafter LWB, it has an extended chassis, longer than that of the V12 variant or even the standard variant. It has the same front/rear fascia adjustments found on the Schafter V12, where the front Benefactor logo is blacked out, and the front bumper features more vents. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Armored Schafter LWB is the slowest of the Schafters available in GTA Online, having the slowest acceleration and a very limited top speed compared to the other Schafters available. Despite the aggressive engine sound (which seems to be similar in tone to the Gauntlet and Sabre Turbo), which makes it sound very high powered, the car still lacks the force to accelerate quickly. This lack of power is seen prominently in off-roading conditions, even on basic straights, such as south of Fort Zancudo at the Lago Zancudo stretch, where the car is limited significantly in terms of speed. In terms of handling, it is slightly inferior to the standard Schafter LWB. Because of the long wheel base, the car suffers in cornering and response times are much bigger than the other Schafters. Its turning radius is notably small when compared to the V12, and the standard LWB has a slightly bigger cornering radius. The car's most important feature, however, is the armored plating. It is comparable to the Cognoscenti 55's Armored counterpart, as the armored padding on the door panels defends all players from bullets hitting the doors, and at least 1 Rocket Launcher shot can be deflected. After one rocket, the vehicle begins to lack startup power and acceleration, where the engine is heavily damaged. The windows are not completely bulletproof, but the armored trims around the windows makes the chances of bullets going through the windows lower, protecting the players inside. More armor is found around the front and rear windows too, where they are also slightly stronger compared to the stock counterpart's windows. The Schafter LWB (Armored) can take the following: *1 Sticky Bomb (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Homing Launcher/Rocket Launcher (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Grenade (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Missile/Tank Shell from a vehicle (Rhino Tank, Hydra, etc) (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *1 Canon shot from a Valkyrie (where a 2nd will destroy the vehicle) *Approximately 200 rounds of the Minigun. *Approximately 3 seconds of firing from a mounted minigun (Valkyrie, Turreted Limo, etc) It can be noted that the Schafter LWB shares its armored capabilities with the Schafter V12 (Armored), XLS (Armored), along with both armored Cognoscentis and Baller LEs. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image =SchafterLWBArmored-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery SchafterLWBArmored-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Schafter LWB (Armored) on Legendary Motorsport. SchafterLWBArmored-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Schafter LWB (Armored) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $438,000. *Can be requested by a VIP (and any bodyguards of the organisation) for $5,000 (or for free if owned as a personal vehicle) from the Interaction Menu > VIP Vehicles. It will always spawn in matte black and will spawn near the player where there is enough space. See Also *Schafter *Schafter LWB - Standard variant. *Schafter V12 - Shorter wheelbase variant. *Schafter V12 (Armored) - Shorter wheelbase armored variant. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Sedans Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Luxury Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online